ultimate spider-man:eL REGRESO CHAPTER: 1
by spiderwhite56
Summary: en la ciudad de nueva york spider-man regresa buscando a su mas grande enemigo de la historia , y quien sabe tal vez encuentre algo mas
1. Chapter 1

**Ultímate spider man: El regreso**

Un día como cualquiera en la secundaria Midtown **–**Sr Parker ponga atención ya vamos a empezar con el examen**- **Peter fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos **–**ponga atención Sr Parker **-**le decía su maestro**-** ya va a empezar el examen tienen treinta minutos-dijo el maestro mientras terminaba de repartir el examen **-**no puede haber algo emocionante hoy **-** dijo Peter**-**esto es emocionante Peter **–** dijo ava mientras agarraba su lápiz **–**este examen bale el cincuenta por ciento de la calificación final, espero que hallas estudiado**-** dijo ava mientras pensaba **–**es cierto tu jamás estudias**- **dijo mientras hacia una pequeña risa**-**muy gracioso ava**-**contesto Peter

**Pensamiento de spider man**

**El día de hoy ha estado muy aburrido, sin ladrones, sin los cinco terribles, hasta puedo decir sin los insultos de jj .eso ultimo me extraña mucho, en fin todo esta tan aburrido que ya quisiera estar en el entrenamiento**

**Fin del pensamiento**

Entra coolson-Ava y Peter a detención ahora- dijo coolson en voz alta -¡sí!-dijo Peter –por fin algo emocionante pasa hoy-dijo mientras salía del salón .al llegar a detención estaba vacío - quédense aquí mientras voy por los demás – dijo coolson mientras salía , el silencio parecía eterno entre los dos hasta que

-ava terminaste el examen-dijo Peter mientras pensaba –yo si lo termine, y si lo pienso parece que si estudie – dijo mientras se formaba una risa en su cara –Peter si jugaras menos y pusieras más atención serias muy buen estudiante, hasta me atrevo a decir que mejor que yo- dijo ava- muy buena esa ava, pero me pregunto para que nos abran traído aquí- entonces entro coolson con los demás –siéntense- dijo coolson hay una misión para ustedes- dijo mientras los demás se sentaban –vamos al tricarrier- dijo mientras el se sentaba –una misión estupen…-no alcanzo a terminar cuando estaba en el túnel en dirección al tricarrier de SHELLD –dooooooooooo- al llegar callo sobre nova –por favor no otra vez – gimió nova –chicos bienvenidos , ahora les daré su misión-dijo fiury . Tobe continúe…

Bueno aquí termina mi primer fanfic les quiero decir que estoy emocionado y que espero les guste XD hasta el próximo episodio

**Nota :** tratare de subir los fanfic cada tercer dia esque estoy muy ocupado y si puedo antes


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultímate spider-man: el encuentro**

-su misión es investigar quien se robó el transmutador de ADN – dijo fiury –es capaz de cambiar cualquier ADN en el mundo, por eso SHILLD lo tenía bajo llave en una bóveda súper secreta hasta que alguien se metió y la robo –decía mientras mostraba una cámara de vigilancia –esto es lo que apareció –se veía a una silueta negra de una persona con ocho brazos agarrándolo y se corta la imagen

**Pensamiento de spider-man**

**Como es que no ven que es el doc. Ock hola **

**Como no lo ven ellos. Ustedes lo ven verdad **

**Fin del pensamiento**

-director fiury acaso no reconoce al que está ahí – todos voltearon a ver a spider-man –es el doc. Ock – dijo spider-man mientras señalaba la pantalla-tal vez – dijo fiury –y esa es su misión rastreo y/o reconocimiento, encuentren donde está el transmutador de ADN y si pueden recupérenlo- -el último lugar donde el rastreador dejo de funcionar fue en una bodega abandonada- dijo coolson-vayan a investigar

**Mientras**

-Sr. Osborn ya tengo lo que me pidió- decía el doc. Ock-octavius ahora a seguir con el plan- decía el duende verde mientras se sacaba un poco de sangre –tengo que cambiar mi ADN para que mi hijo sea igual que yo-dijo mientras ponía la sangre que se sacó en el transmutador que no era una maquina muy grande pero si muy pesada-quiero que mi hijo siga el legado familiar-el doctor octopus empezó a mesclar la sangre del duende verde y la de Harry osborn.

**En el tricarrier **

-están listos –si director fiury –dijeron los cinco héroes al unísono –no lo defraudaremos Nik – dijo spider-man y se fueron spider-man se fue en su moto araña con White Tiger y Power man en su moto con Puño de Hierro y nova se fue volando .al llegar al almacén dejaron las motos y entraron cautelosa mente. Tobe continué …


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultímate spider man**

Después de entrar el doc. Ock los vio con sus cámaras de video –acaban de venir personas indeseables Sr osborn- dijo el doc. Ock –manda a los robots, esto debe de acabarse- dijo en ese momento entro spider-man y su equipo-no-grito el duende verde –si- grito spider-man-te aremos guacamole- dijo nova –tú no eres tan maduro como nosotros-dijo Pawer man –te bañaremos porque apestas - dijo ava todos voltearon a verla –que es un buen chiste-se excusó ava –ava mejor déjanos lo gracioso a nosotros-dijo spider-man

-ustedes son unos niños-dijo el duende verde –no podrán contra mí- en eso el transmutador terminaba de unir la sangre –ya está octavius encárgate de ellos –en eso el doctor octopus se les aventó encima al equipo de spider-man mientras el duende verde escapaba –no se está escapando- grito spider-man –no podemos hacer nada dijo puño de hierro se va a escapar - -no si yo lo detengo dijo spider-man y se lanzó pero antes de llegar el doc. Ock le pego y lo lastimo –no te iras de aquí - -araña estás bien –si luk- se levanta con esfuerzo, le lanza telaraña y lo envuelve –no me vencerán-saca un control y aprieta el botón rojo-o no odio los botones rojos-dijo spider-man –por qué los odias –auto destrucción de la base en diez segundos-decía la computadora –por eso- le contesto spider-man el doc. Se desato y salió por la ventana –hay que salir solo quedan cinco segundos- grito ava

Se escuchó una gran explosión y todos salieron de la bodega corriendo –araña como estas- bien, haaa- -que te paso - -no se es mi brazo me duele mucho- se fueron y llegaron al tricarrier

**En la enfermería **

-haa- -no te muevas decía el doctor –que tiene doctor – dijo nova –tiene muy lastimado el brazo derecho no lo debe mover por su propio bien –salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron con el director fiury –director pudimos recuperar el transmutador – dijeron los cinco –está bien equipo –dijo fiury spider-man estaba sorprendido –dije que está bien, en otra ocasión atraparemos al doctor octopus- mientras descansen ya es tarde , y sobre todo tu hombre araña que te veo muy mal-debes irte a tu casa tía mey de estar esperando tu vete –spider-man se iba a ir pero tenía muy mal su brazo y el médico le dijo –no deberías conducir tu moto-araña – y White Tiger se acercó –araña no puedes conducir - -pero que puedo hacer – White Tiger se enrojeció un paco pero traía mascara y no se notó-ci… cite llevo en tu moto-araña –spider-man se acercó y la abrazo gracias arias eso por mí- White Tiger se enrrojeció mucho –gracias adiós que tengo mascara-pensó, pero estaba tan roja que en su máscara se podía ver un poco roja cuan do termino el abrazo spider-man vio como estaba un poco roja –estas bien - -si- dijo mientras se subía a la moto –es que te veo un poco roja-White Tiger se puso más roja-si estoy bien no te preocupes - -¡no puede ser lo noto!- pensó- -bueno ya vámonos- dijo mientras encendía la moto- spider-man se subió y la agarro de la cintura , el corazón de White Tiger latía muy rápido , se fueron y no había ni un solo auto, todo estaba tranquilo ,era una noche hermosa al llegar a la casa de Peter se bajaron los dos y White Tiger ya no estaba roja Peter se quitó la máscara –gracias Ava , por traerme a mi casa-

**Pensamiento de spider-man**

**Soy yo o Ava se ve muy linda bajo la luz de la luna**

**Fin del pensamiento**

Ava también se quita la máscara ve a Peter y se siente muy extraña – Peter se ve muy bien - ese momento se sintió como mágico para los dos Ava estaba hipnotizada por el rostro de Peter y Peter por el rostro de Ava

**Pensamiento de spider**

**Aparecen el mini spider diablo y el ángel **

**-Bésala - dijo el diablo – concuerdo con el –dijo el diablo **

**-No sé- decía spider-man –se pero se ve hermosa-**

**Fin del pensamiento**

Se estaban acercando lentamente hasta que fue interrumpido por una llamada de su comunicador –descansen mañana tendrán una nueva misión con alguien conocido-dijo fiury y se cortó la llamada –hasta mañana –dijeron los dos que estaban muy sonrrojados los dos Ava se fue y Peter entro por su ventana y se cambió –Hasta mañana Ava-dijo en voz baja y se durmió – hasta mañana Peter-dijo Ava que había llegado al tricarrier y se durmió pero no sabían de la persona que vendría. Tobe continúe

Bueno aquí termina mi tercer fanfic les quiero decir que estoy emocionado y que espero les guste XD el capítulo uno no tiene mucho pero los voy a hacer mas largos

**Nota:** tratare de subir los fanfíc cada tercer día es que estoy muy ocupado y si puedo antes


End file.
